


Listening Device

by mirkku



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: not of quality either, nothing fancy, short drabble from hides pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:05:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3334499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirkku/pseuds/mirkku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Hide thought about Kaneki</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listening Device

Hide had always liked to make people smile. When he met Kaneki he made a point to always try to cheer the other.  
After Kaneki moved away from his aunt it became easier to make the other smile. Even so, Kaneki always kept his nose in some book.  
Hide didn't know how Kaneki landed a date with the girl from the coffee shop, but he did, and he seemed happy about it.   
When Hide was told that Kaneki was hospitalized his heart stopped for a second. Hide took his bike and went to the hospital he was in as fast as humanly possible, hoping for the best.  
Hide found out that Kanekis aunt hadn't come, not that he was surprised. He waited outside the operation room until they told him that Kaneki was going to be fine.  
Hide didn't understand why Kaneki wouldn't let him visit him.  
It didn't take too long for Hide to list out that Kaneki was a ghoul now. He didn't tell Kaneki that he knew tho, he wanted to Kaneki tell him himself. Then Kaneki went missing. First Hide thought everything would still be alright, but then he placed a listening device on one of the aogiri ghouls.  
The next time Hide saw Kaneki he was wounded and babbling nonsense in a sewer. He needed to take Kaneki away from there before the doves came. There wasn't much time left before it would be impossible to do that.Everything didn't go like planned.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for wasting ur time


End file.
